jat_mlszfandomcom-20200215-history
2018–19 UEFA Nations League A
The 2018–19 UEFA Nations League A is the top division of the 2018–19 edition of the UEFA Nations League, the inaugural season of the international football competition involving the men's national teams of the 55 member associations of UEFA. League A will culminate with the Nations League Finals in June 2019 to crown the inaugural champions of the UEFA Nations League. Format League A consists of the top 12 ranked UEFA members, split into four groups of three. The winners of each group will advance to the UEFA Nations League Finals, and the third-placed team of each group will be relegated to the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League B. The Nations League Finals will take place in June 2019 and be played in a knockout format, consisting of the semi-finals, third place play-off, and final. The semi-final pairings, along with the administrative home teams for the third place play-off and final, are determined by means of a draw on 3 December 2018. The host country will be selected among the four qualified teams on 3 December 2018 by the UEFA Executive Committee, with the winners of the final crowned as the inaugural champions of the UEFA Nations League. The four group winners will be drawn into groups of five teams for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying competition (in order to accommodate for the Nations League Finals). In addition, League A will be allocated one of the four remaining UEFA Euro 2020 places. Four teams from League A which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals will compete in the play-offs, to be played in March 2020. The play-off berths will be first allocated to the group winners, and if any of the group winners have already qualified for the European Championship finals, then to the next best ranked team of the league, etc. If there are fewer than four teams in League A which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals, the play-off berths will be allocated to the next best ranked team of the following league, etc. The play-offs will consist of two "one-off" semi-finals (best-ranked team vs. fourth best-ranked team and second best-ranked team vs. third best-ranked team, played at home of higher-ranked teams) and one "one-off" final between the two semi-final winners (venue drawn in advance between semi-final 1 and 2). 'Seeding' Teams were allocated to League A according to their UEFA national team coefficients after the conclusion of the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying group stage on 11 October 2017. Teams were split into three pots of four teams, ordered based on their UEFA national team coefficient. The seeding pots for the draw were announced on 7 December 2017. | | |} The group draw took place at the SwissTech Convention Center in Lausanne, Switzerland on 24 January 2018, 12:00 CET. Groups 'Group 1' ---- Giroud |goals2=Babel |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,452 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- Depay Wijnaldum |goals2= |stadium=Johan Cruyff Arena, Amsterdam |attendance= |referee=Cüneyt Çakir (Turkey) }} ---- |goals2=Kroos |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=75,000 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- Depay |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance= |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- Sané |goals2=Promes van Dijk |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance= |referee=Ovidiu Hategan (Romania) }} 'Group 2' Zakaria Shaqiri Seferović Ajetl Mehmedi |goals2= |stadium=Kyubunpark, St. Gallen |attendance=14,912 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} ---- Lukaku |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=9,710 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |goals2=Gavranović |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance= |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |goals2=Seferović Lang |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin, Brussels |attendance= |referee=Orel Grinfeld (Israel) }} ---- Seferović Elvedi |goals2=T. Hazard |stadium=Swissporarena, Lucerne |attendance= |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} 'Group 3' Sallói Gera Vadócz |stadium=Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance=24,000 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany)) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Luz, Lisbon |attendance=52,635 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} ---- Dzsudzsák Szobozslai |goals2= |stadium=Groupama Stadium, Budapest |attendance=22,000 |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) }} ---- Kleinhesiler Szalai Sallói Szobozslai |goals2=Biraghi |stadium=Groupama Stadium, Budapest |attendance=21,947 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- ---- Lovrencsics Vadócz |stadium=Estádio D. Afonso Henriques, Guimarães |attendance=29,917 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }}